


A Dear Diary Moment

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular Derek Hale gets tongue-tied around his crush, geeky Stiles Stilinski. He also has evil sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dear Diary Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: prompt: ‘You have ink on your face.’

“You are a disgrace to the Hale name Derek, we are disowning you.”

“ _Seriously_.”

Derek Hale turns from his gazing, _gazing_ , _not_ staring, to look at his sisters, Laura and Melanie who are giving him twin looks of judgment. “What?”

“Can you stare at the boy harder?” Laura asks sarcastically across the lunch date. “It’s amazing he doesn’t notice. With the power focus you got on the kid it’s a wonder he doesn’t catch fire or magically disrobe.”

Melanie, brat that she is snorts into her fruit cup. “You’d love that wouldn’t you Der-Der, Stilinski in his Batman undies for your pervy pleasure.”

Laura hoots high-fiving her mini-me.

“Shut up Mel,” Derek hisses, god save him from sisters. “Wait. Why did you specifically say Batman? What do you know?”

Melanie gives him a pitying glance, shaking her head as she turns to talk to Laura. “It’s a sad moment when you realize you are cooler than your big brother.”

Laura, because she hates him gives her a sympathetic hug while throwing a mocking smile in his direction. “It’s like the death of a hero, I know kid.”

“I hate you both,” Derek declares; because he does, he doesn’t even know why he sits with them. It’s just asking for abuse.

“I say Batman, cause the dude has a serious hard-on for comics, he’s geeky Derek,” Melanie starts slowly. “And I know that cause unlike you I can talk to Stiles without turning into a social reject.”

“I can talk to Stiles,” Derek argues, hissing at Laura when she snorts. “I’ve talked to Stiles.”

“Mumbling thanks while turning the color of a tomato when he points out that you have an ink stain, is not really a conversation.”

“Ah yes,” Melanie sighs dramatically. “The ‘you have ink on your face’ conversation, that was a special ‘dear diary’ moment wasn’t it Der-Der?”

“You’re adopted,” Derek growls at her, picking up his tray.

“Aww, Der-Der don’t pout!” Melanie shouts after him, loudly, which of course cause more than one head to turn his way, including the head of one adorable Stiles Stilinski. He promptly stumbles and almost takes a header.

Laura and Melanie laugh so hard they end up holding on to each other to not keel over.

“You two don’t have to disown me,” he gets out, his face hot with shame. “I disown you, I have no sisters.”

…….

The thing is as much as he hates it, his sisters aren’t wrong. His behavior is embarrassing. He’s a junior, he’s captain of the swim team, he’s reasonably popular, he knows he’s good-looking, all the Hales are. He can talk to people fine. But put him in the same room with Stiles Stilinski, sophomore, brainiac and president of the AV club and he falls apart.

Derek isn’t even sure what it is, maybe it’s a collection of things, like Stiles’ big brain, or his huge whiskey colored eyes. Maybe it’s the way he laughs with his whole body or maybe it’s all his moles that Derek wants to play connect the dots with, with his tongue. Maybe it’s his skinny jeans and hipster glasses.  Maybe it’s everything, because Stiles is the whole package and Derek wants him, he wants him so bad he thinks he’s going to explode if he doesn’t have him. Now if only he could talk to him.

“Can I sit here?”

Derek looks up from his spot in the school library, a secluded little corner hidden behind a row of 19th century literature to find Stiles looking down at him with a half smile.

“Uh…sure.”

“Thanks,” Stiles says with a wider smile as he sits across from him. “Jackson is holding court in the main section of the library; I’d rather not have spit balls thrown at me while I work.”

Derek frowns, his usual speechlessness in front of his crush forgotten for a moment. “Has he been bothering you?”

Stiles shrugs. “He’s a jock, I’m a nerd, it’s the natural order, nothing I can’t handle.”

“Next time he bothers you, tell me, I’ll put a stop to it,” Derek answers, already planning to have a conversation with the jerk.

Stiles waves him away. “It’s no big deal.”

“You tell me, Stiles,” he insists, swallowing hard when Stiles stares at him with wide eyes. Fuck he was beautiful.

“Sure okay,” Stiles nods as he speaks softly, finally agreeing.

“Okay,” Derek nods back, looking back down at his book.

“So what was that with your sisters earlier in the lunchroom?”

Derek reddens at the question. “I have no sisters, I disowned them.”

“Yeah,” Stiles laughs. “Heard that part.”

“Did you hear anything else?” Derek asks tentatively.

“Nope,” Stiles smiles. “It’s why I’m asking, I’m nosy.”

“They were teasing me about something,” Derek hedges.

“Got that, about what?”

Derek sighs, this can turn out to be a very embarrassing conversation, but it’s also the longest conversation he’s ever had with Stiles and he doesn’t want it to end. “They were teasing me about my crush.”

“Oh, you have a crush, cool,” Stiles clears his throat and Derek is having a bad case of false hope because Stiles almost seems disappointed. “What’s the problem?”

“I can’t talk to him,” Derek answers. “I get flustered and stupid around him and Laura and Mel think it’s the funniest shit ever.”

“Oh,” Stiles startles. “It’s a he? I didn’t know you were-“

“Bi?” Derek offers when Stiles pauses. “Yeah.”

“Me too,” Stiles blurts out loudly, flushed. “I mean, I’m Bi too.”

Derek blinks, his heart starting to beat harder. That answered one question.

“So, I don’t understand, just ask him out, what’s the problem?”

Derek sighs, if only it were that easy. “I told you, I get stupid around him, he’s so smart and beautiful and perfect and I become brain dead around him, he’ll never say yes.”

Stiles gives him a look like he’s developed a second head. “Derek, are you cracked? Have you seen you? You’re hot, you’re popular, you’re nice-“

Derek snorts. “Nice?”

“You just offered to intervene if Jackson messes with me,” Stiles points out. “That’s very nice, anyone, hell, everyone in this school would say yes in a heartbeat if you asked them out, _everyone_.”

“Oh yeah, in a heartbeat?” Derek challenges.

Stiles gives him a sharp nod. “Yeah.”

“Stiles, will you go out with me?” Derek blurts out before he loses his nerve.

Stiles blinks at him, his eyes owlish behind his glasses, his mouth open.

“That was more than a heartbeat,” Derek comments nervously, his embarrassment raising. He’s going to have to leave the school and be home schooled, he just knows it.

“Me?”Stiles squeaks, pointing at himself. “You meant me?”

Derek nods.

“All those things you just said? You really think that about me?” Stiles asks hesitantly, but at least he’s not running away so he’s not disgusted Derek considers. “You think I’m smart and beautiful and-“

“Perfect,” Derek finishes for him. “You’re perfect.”

Stiles’ smile is the most stunning thing Derek has ever seen.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Derek questions hopeful, a giddy smile of his own on his face.

Stiles’ laughs happily, with his whole body and Derek falls a little more in love. “Yes, Derek, I’d love to go out with you.”

Derek doesn’t fist pump because that would be embarrassing. This is a much better conversation than the ‘you have ink on your face’ conversation, if ever there was a dear diary moment, this was it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
